This invention relates to flatbed knitting machines with electronic control.
The invention is concerned with a flatbed knitting machine having electronic control, memory and control units associated with the machine, a data entry device for the entering of data into the machine, and also an indicator, wherein upon the entering of data by way of the data entry device the indicator provides a guidance report for the user, data called up for entry can be directed to one of several types of machine, each next step in the entry of data can only be effected in accordance with the requirement shown by the indicator, and at least one key is provided for stepping-on the indicator.
One known flatbed knitting machine of this type includes a built-in preprogrammed central data processing unit with battery boost. The pattern programming of this machine is carried out by means of a keying device with digital indicator and with the help of the knitting of sample pieces.
In addition, from German published patent application No. 25 44 696 a data entry device of the type first described above is known which comprises a plurality of keyboards and indicator devices and which can only be operated in combination with separate data processing equipment converting a knitting pattern.